Lilykit
Description Lilykit is a white she with a dark grey heart shape on her chest. She has leafy, aqua green eyes. Appearances Lilykit first appears in Jaded View in Chapter 5, page 15. She is seen asking her mother who Picklekit is, then introduces herself to Picklekit. Quotes 'Jaded View ' “Mum look!” A white she-kit mewed to her mother, “who is that?” The kit mewed, Chapter 5, page 15 “Because I want to say hi to her, and I want to know her name.” Chapter 5, page 15 “Hello, I’m Lilykit, you are?” Chapter 5, page 15 “coming mum! Bye Pickles.” She ran to her mother, the two padded away to a small shrub. Chapter 5, page 15 “Let’s just begin with introductions.” The white kit mewed, padding in front of him. “I am Lilykit, you should already know that. And this is Junglekit.” Chapter 6, page 19 “Come on.” Lilykit ran into the ground, plopping down beside her mother, Pickles followed, skidding beside the white kit. Chapter 6, page 19 “So, now you’re my sister, and we can start a tour.” Lilykit mewed. Chapter 6, page 20 “First, this is our mother, Snowflight.” She flicked her tail to the white she. Chapter 6, page 20 “We won’t mum.” Lilykit mewed, padding off, Picklekit ran after her. Chapter 6, page 20 “That is our den, where me, you and mum sleep.” She pointed to a shrub. Chapter 6, page 20 “And next to it is a den in the making, mum’s gonna back it my den when I’m a warrior.” The she padded over to another den, Chapter 6, page 20 “this is Silkwhisker, Junglekit and Moldkits’ den. I wouldn’t go in though; you’ll be shooed right out.” Chapter 6, page 20 “And that’s the tour.” Lilykit panted. Chapter 7, page 21 “I also should advice you, Cresentfeather is a little, you know, strange. She ‘talks’ to ‘ghosts’ but we all know that she’s just crazy. Well, that’s what everyone says.” Lilykit puffed out her chest as a big, brown tom padded by. Chapter 7, page 21 “That’s Bearscar.” Lilykit flattened her chest, Chapter 7, page 21 “he’s not very nice, especially to kits. I would stay away from him until your older.” The she padded over to their den, Chapter 7, page 21 “we can’t really do much as kits, you’re stuck in camp until you’re a training.” She pushed into the shrub. Chapter 7, page 21 “But that’s boring.” Lilykit mewed, Chapter 7, page 21 “that’s not true!” Lilykit mewed, Chapter 7, page 21 and 22 “Don’t laugh!” Lilykit mewed, looking at the brown tabby. Chapter 7, page 22 “There’s nothing to do.” Lilykit mewed, then continued licking. Chapter 7, page 22 “I don’t feel like doing that.” Chapter 7, page 22 “Is it breakfast already?” She mewed sleepily; her eyes still half closed. Chapter 8, page 25 “You eat fast.” Lilykit stared at her, Chapter 8, page 26 “I try and I’m not fast enough.” Lilykit finished off her squirrel. Chapter 8, page 26 “well Picklekit hasn’t got a belly ache.” Chapter 8, page 26 “Well, what are we going to do?” Lilykit mewed, flicking her tail, Chapter 8, page 26 “but I don’t want to.” Lilykit rolled over onto her back, “I just want to stay here.” Chapter 8, page 26 “Do it with the younger kits, Windykit might want to play.” Picklekit nodded and ran off. Chapter 8, page 26 “That she-cat is nothing but a-” Chapter 9, page 31 “If I were her, I would stop being so horrible.” Lilykit mewed, licking her paw, “I’ve had enough of her attitude.” The white kit looked outside of the den. Chapter 9, page 31 “That’s Moldkit for you. I bet no one even cared enough to give him a piece of food, so he started-” Chapter 9, page 31 and 32 “Picklekit! Your back!” Lilykit ran up to her, “I thought you ran away.” Chapter 11, page 39 “come on Picklekit, you need some rest.” Chapter 11, page 40 “you like him, don’t you?” Lilykit nudged her, “don’t worry, even warriors fall head over paws for him.” The she-kit chuckled, “I bet mum would go for him. He’s nearly a warrior himself.” Chapter 11, page 40 and 41 “it depends on what Cresentfeather does.” The she flicked her tail, “no one knows what Cresentfeather will do. If the patient is untreatable, she kills them.” Chapter 11, page 41 “There’s a certain type of berry in our territory, one bite and you’ll be dead. It’s used to escape life as well.” The she-kit seemed rather calm about talking about death, “what’s wrong?” She mewed, “you like Junglekit, don’t you?” She giggled, Chapter 11, page 41 “Yeah, yeah, that’s what I thought.” She mewed, turning away, “and if you like him so much, why don’t you ask him to be your mate.” Chapter 11, page 41 “because you like him.” She flicked her tail, “and you want to have many little kits with him, until you die. You’ll kiss him every day as well.” Lilykit pushed her way into their den, “just you wait, it’ll happen, and you know it.” She laid down beside her mother, Chapter 11, page 41 and 42 “Picklekit has a crush on Junglekit, that’s what!” Lilykit mewed, Chapter 11, page 42 “me? Crush? You gotta be crazy to think that.” Chapter 11, page 42 “When will we be training?” Lilykit mewed, Chapter 11, page 42 “Wake up Picklekit! Junglekit’s fine, and Jaystar is coming!” Lilykit mewed, poking her head out of the den, Chapter 12, page 43 “in the middle of the clearing, look!” Chapter 12, page 43 “I wanna be both!” Lilykit and Junglekit chimed, Chapter 12, page 46 “You did it!” Lilykit mewed, Chapter 12, page 48 “Come on, look, he’s fine, you won’t die. Just try to land on that platform, then make it to the ground.” Lilykit nudged her closer to the edge, Chapter 12, page 49 “where do we go now?” Lilykit looked at Snowflight, Chapter 12, page 49 “so you did nothing for most of the time?” Lilykit broke the silence, Chapter 13, page 57 “Don’t do that! You’ll need energy for tomorrow!” Lilykit mewed, looking at them, “tomorrow is the Winter Festival, remember?” Chapter 13, page 58 “Winter Festival, it’s when all the clans meet up in the Gathering Stones, the leaders and Guardians share something about their clan, and then competitions start. The clan who gets the most wins will get something special.” Chapter 13, page 58 and 59 “they almost lost last time, if Fireclan didn’t cheat, then they wouldn’t have lost.” Lilykit shook her head, Chapter 13, page 59 “Their leader decided to participate in each competition, and so, they cheated.” Chapter 13, page 59 “Not that I know of.” Chapter 13, page 59 “he’s the leader of Fireclan, that’s what.” She mumbled, Chapter 13, page 59 “He left our clan to be leader of Fireclan and forced Darklight to be leader. Us Shadeclan cats don’t like to say his name.” Chapter 13, page 59 “his name is, Scrapjaw.” Chapter 13, page 60 “Picklekit wants to know about, him.” Chapter 14, page 61 “And today, you’ll see that ragged cat.” Lilykit poked her head out of the den, “see, everyone’s going already. We better follow.” She left the den and ran after the rest of the clan, Chapter 14, page 61 “Junglekit and Moldkit are going to the fighting competition” Chapter 15, page 68 “hey! Get out of the sand!” Lilykit ran at him, waving her front paws at them, her back-fur bristling, Chapter 15, page 69 “Come on Picklekit, Snowflight wants everyone to leave.” Lilykit came over, flicking her tail, Chapter 15, page 73 “But what if I want to go home? Or practice my skills?” Lilykit looked at the she with wide eyes, “I want to be the best warrior ever, so I’ve got to stay on top. And I need more knowledge about everything.” Chapter 15, page 73 “why do you even like that she?” Lilykit turned around to him, flicking her tail in annoyance, “why are you being so rude to my sister?” Chapter 16, page 76 “Picklekit didn’t know anything then, she didn’t know that she wasn’t meant to do that!” Chapter 16, page 76 Category:Shadeclan